Jadi Seme ?
by hitomi chiba
Summary: CHAP 2 UP...Perjuangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi seorang seme...RnR
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda 16 tahun dengan tinggi rata-rata. Pemuda berambut biru, berwajah datar dan juga yang mempunyai julukan 'The Sixth Phantom' semasa Smp saat masih bergabung bersama team basket dulu . Pemuda yang memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang Uke.

Saat ini Kuroko tengah kesal pada semuanya, tapi tak terlihat sama sekali kekesalannya karena tertutupi ekspresi datarnya.

Dia kesal karena mendengar percakapan cahayanya dan mantan cahayanya tadi. Dia yang bermaksud latihan seorang diri malah menemukan Aomine Daiki dan juga Kagami Taiga tengah bertanding one on one. Jadi Kuroko hanya memandang mereka bentanding dari pingkir lapangan. Tentunya Aomine dan Kagami tak tau ada dirinya yang menonton.

Sejam kemudian Kagami yang ngos-ngosan kalah dari Aomine dan tentunya dia marah-marah tak terima kalah lagi.

"Satu kali lagi.." Ucap Kagami. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Sudahlah, percuma saja kau takkan mungkin menang dariku.. " Aomine beranjak pergi, Kagami yang masih tak terima kekalahannya mengejar Aomine dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Satu kali lagi.."

"Satu kali lagi diranjang?" Aomine mendekatkan wajahnnya pada wajah Kagami yang merona.

"Aho.. " Kagami yang malu mendorong tubuh Aomine dan memilih beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau seharusnya mencontoh sikap Tetsu yang penurut. Uke idaman.." Ucap Aomine yang sudah menyusul Kagami ke pinnggir lapangan dan ikut mengistirahatkan diri. Mereka tak menyadari ada orang lain di lapangan.

"Aku bukan Kuroko. Jika kau ingin aku seperti dia mimpi saja sana.. " Kagami melempar botol minumnya pada Aomine dan di tangkap dengan mudahnya oleh Aomine.

"Aku hanya menyarankan baka! Lagian Tetsu itu memang berwajah Uke jadi dia ya pantas kau tiru.. "

"Kuroko memang manis, tak pantas menjadi Seme.. "

Aomine dan Kagami malah membahas tentang Kuroko, dan parahnya orang yang dibicarakan itu ada di samping mereka. Dasar duo baka-aho.

.

.

Itulah yang membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kesal. Dia memang manis tapi dikatai tak pantas menjadi seme itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Walau memang dirinya belum pernah menjadi seme tapi kan bisa mencoba.

Mencoba?

Tak ada salahnya. Ya tak ada salahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya akan mencoba menjadi seme? Tapi siapa korban pertamanya?

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Kuroko x GoM(Kagami)**

 **Rated : M (maybe)**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Boy Love, YAOI dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo Minnaaaa...**

 **Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom KnB, jika ada banyak kesalahan dalam sifat karakter tolong dikoreksi.**

 **Aku butuh bantuan kalian.. Ada yang mau ngasih tau seluk beluk tentang karakter tokoh KnB. Aku suka fanfic KnB tapi baru pertama kali ini buat dan aku mohon bantuan kalian. Bisa di review ataupun di PM.**

 **bantuan kalian sangat membantu**

 **Terima kasih...**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 Kise Ryouta

Seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah Seirin tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Kaijo. Entah apa yang pemuda berambut biru ini lakukan.

"Huff.. Ayo Tetsuya kau bisa.. " Pemuda yang bernama Tetsuya atau Kuroko tetsuya, menghela nafas menyakinkan dirinya untuk menemui pemuda pirang yang akan membantunya.

Sebisa mungkin Kuroko menekan keberadaannya, dia tak ingin repot jika ada yang tahu bahwa dirinya dari sekolah luar.

"Kurokocchi!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang atau sebut saja Kise Ryouta berteriak sangat kencang, menarik perhatian murid lain.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi ada disini?" Tanya Kise setelah tepat dihadapan pemuda berambut biru yang sebenarnya sangat ingin dia peluk itu. "Apa Kurokocchi mencariku?"

"Hai Kise-kun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Kuroko menatap Kise dengan muka temboknya, walau begitu bagi seorang Kise, Kuroko tetaplah menawan.

"Kise-kun~"

"Ya Kurokocchi.. ?"

"Jadilah uke-ku."

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Kuroko x GoM(Kagami)**

 **Rated : M (Maybe)**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Boy Love, YAOI dll**

 **Korban pertama Kise Ryouta yang gagal di tengah jalan dan berakhir dengan naas, jika ada yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini ataupun Kuroko yang mencoba menjadi SEME silahkan tekan tomol BACK, tapi jika nekad silahkan**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"Jadilah uke-ku."

"Hah... Bisa kau ulangi lagi, kurasa telingaku agak bermasalah, ssu." Kise menggaruk telinganya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko yang diincarnya untuk dijadikan uke, malah meminta dirinya yang jadi uke. Oh no..

"Tidak Kise-kun, jadilah uke-ku." Ulang Kuroko yang kini dengan wajah serius tapi tetaplah di mata seorang Kise Ryouta dia adalah objek paling manis di dunia.

"Tapi.. tapi Kurokocchi kenapa jadi uke?"

"Jika Kise-kun tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa aku akan pergi." Kuroko tau pasti ini akan gagal, apalagi Kise Ryouta yang sangat terobsesi pada dirinya takkan mau menjadi uke.

"Tidak Kurokocchi-" Kise mencekal tangan Kuruko mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Aku.. aku akuakanmelakunnya!" Kise berbicara sangat cepat, walau begitu Kuroko masih bisa memahaminya.

"Kise-kun, yakin?" Walau senang akhirnya Kise mau menjadi ukenya tapi tetaplah Kuroko tak tega melihat wajah Kise seperti menahan tangis.

"Ya aku akan melakukannya untukmu ssu hiks.. " Kise menangis. Mereka sudah menjadi tontonan murid lain. Kuroko jadi ingin segera pergi tapi misi tetaplah misi, harus berjalan apapun yang terjadi. Kuroko akhirnya memeluk Kise, Itung-itung sambil latihan kan?

"Jika Kise-kun tak sanggup tak a-" Ucapan Kuroko terpotong oleh cengkraman di bahunya.

"Tidak Kurokocchi.. Aku akan tetap membantu ssu.. Mau jadi uke atau apa aku akan melakukannya untuk Kurokocchi.. " Kise mengeluarkan semangat 45 nya, menyakinkan Kuroko bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Kali ini Kuroko menampilkan senyum tipisnya, membuat Kise yang melihatnya ingin menangis haru.

"Kalau begitu Kise-kun.. besok kita kencan. Aku akan menunggu Kise-kun di pintu masuk taman bermain."

Cabut nyawa Kise sekarang, dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Sampai rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh. Ternyata tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Kuroko. Kise akan menangis bahagia.. Kencan dengan Kuroko cchi nya akan terwujud.

Saking bahagianya Kise bahkan kali ini melakukan sesi latihan basket dengan semangat, menguarkan aura bahagia yang sangat pekat. Membuat para senpainya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah ajaibnya.

"Kencan dengan Kurokocchi.. kencan.."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Hosh.. hosh.. Maafkan aku Kise-kun.. Aku terlambat." Kuroko mencoba menormalkan pernafasnnya. Dia terlambat di acara kencannya dengan Kise. Padahal tadi dia sudah mencoba secepat mungkin untuk datang. Mencoba menjadi seme yang keren, menunggu ukenya. Malah dia terlambat.

"Ma ma ma.. Tak apa Kurokocchi.. Aku juga baru datang." Bohong. Padahal dia sudah datang satu jam yang lalu. Saking semangatnya sampai-sampai dirinya sempat menjadi pusat perhatian tadi.

"Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang Kise-kun." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menggandeng Kise. Layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah kasmaran.

Bagaimanapun jika dilihat dari jauh mereka memang seperti sepasah kekasih tapi tetaplah Kise terlihat seperti semenya. Jangan salahkan tinggi badan! Jangan salahkan juga wajah Kuroko Tetsuya! Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa, ini memang sudah takdir.

"Kise-kun ingin bermain apa?" Kuroko lagi-lagi menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Bagaimana jika semuanya kita coba?"

Kuroko hanya mengiyakan permintaan Kise, dirinya pasrah saat ditarik kesana-kemari. Mencoba ini-itu dan lain sebagainya.

"Kurokocchi tak apa ssu?" Kise memandang Kuroko khawatir, pasalnya wajah Kuroko kali ini pucat sekali. Mungkin efek matahari yang bersinar terang.

"Tak apa Kise-kun.. Ayo kita bermain lagi." Kise tau Kuroko tak baik-baik saja. Kuroko adalah type yang tak tahan jika berada di luar ruangan terlalu lama.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar ssu.. "

"Emm, baiklah aku akan mentraktir Kise-kun.. Tak ada penolakan." Kuroko tau pasti Kise akan protes padanya, jadi sebelum itu dia sudah memperinnagti Kise agar tak protes dengan tindakannya.

.

Kise memesan makanan dan Kuroko sudah pasti hanya memesan milkshake. Mereka duduk berhadapan sesekali berbicara untuk mencairkan suasana. Dan saat pesanan datang mereka sibuk dengan pesanan masing-masing. Sebenarnya suasana kali ini sedikit seperti kuburan..sepi..

Kise asik dengan pikirannya, soal Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ingin menjadi semenya atau kenapa dirinya yang dimintai tolong. Kise tak sadar Kuroko saat ini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Maaf Kise-kun.." Kuroko menghapus sisa makanan di sudut bibir Kise.. "Ada yang tertinggal tadi.." Kuroko kembali duduk di hadapan Kise menikmati kembali vanila milkshake nya. Sementara itu Kise tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang seme.

"Sepertinya hari sudah sore. Apa Kise-kun sudah selesai?" Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri kasir untuk membayar dan setelah itu kembali ketempat Kise yang masih saja duduk. "Kise-kun sudah selasai?" Ulang Kuroko, melambaikan tangannya di depan Kise.

"Ya.. aku sudah selesai.." Kise tersadar dari lamunannya, dia masih memikirkan tindakan Kuroko tadi rupanya..

"Ayo kita pulang. Biar aku antar Kise-kun pulang." Menggandenga kembali tangan Kise. Sepertinya Kuroko sedikit menikmati perannya kali ini.

"Tapi Kurokocchi rumah kita berlawan arah. Sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri saja.. Kurokocchi cukup mengantar sampai tempat kita berpisah saja ssu." Seharusnya Kise tak mengatakan itu, itu sedikit menyakiti hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tak apa Kise-kun, aku akan mengantar Kise-kun."

"Baiklah.. tapi jika nanti berubah pikiran akau tak keberatan pulang sendiri."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, matahari sudah tak terlihat dari tadi. Kini jalan yang mereka lewati hanya di terangi lampu yang menyala di sepanjang jalan.

Kise memandang Kuroko yang berjalan menunduk. Tangan mereka bergandengan, walau ini agak aneh dirasakan tapi setidaknya bagi Kise Ryouta ini addalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kise.

"Kurokocchi terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Terima kasih juga Kise-kun mau menemaniku."

"Dah Kurokocchi.. sampai besok." Kise sudah ada di dalam gerbang rumahnya, memperhatikan pemuda biru yang masih belum pergi

"Umm Kise-kun.." Ragu dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukannya, Kuroko menghampiri Kise. "Ada yang tertinggal.."

"Tidak kok, semua barangku sudah aku bawa." Kise mengecek sekali lagi kantong kresek putih yang dia bawa. "Kan tidak a-" Ucapannya terpotong, karena Kuroko menariknya mempertemukan dua bibir mereka. Jadi Kuroko di luar pagar dan Kise di dalam, Kuroko menarik Kise dan menciumnya.

"Selamat malam Kise-kun.. besok aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah." Meninggalkan Kise yang masih mematung ditempat. Kuroko memegang bibirnya yang barusan dia gunakan untuk mencium Kise, walau hanya menempelkan saja tapi tetaplah ini hal yang baru untuk Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi bisa menjadi seme.."

Oke tinggalkan Kise Ryouta yang masih dalam dunia kesesatan. Kita lihat saja keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Kuroko hanya bisa memandang benda biru ditangannya dengan wajah datar. Tadi dia mendapat pesan dari Kise untuk tak menjemputnya di sekolah. Kise membari tau dirinya tak berangkat ke sekolah karena sakit dan ada di rumah. Yah gak bisa nunjukin teknik barunya jadi seme ded, padahal hari ini tak ada latihan basket. Jarang-jarang kan pelatih memberikan libur.

"Hah.. Kurasa aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Kise-kun saja.. Ini akan jadi hal yang menguntungkanku." Oke. Kurasa Kuroko mulai tertular virus seme yang agak berbahaya. Berdoa saja semogaKuroko tak mempunyai pikiran untuk mengapa-ngapakan Kise yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di rumahnya.

.

Kuroko sekarang sudah ada di depan kamar Kise, tadi saat dia akan mengetuk pintu. Dua orang wanita yang dia ketahui adalah Onesan dari Kise sudah membuka pintu dan agak terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko. Mereka yang mengetahui Kuroko adalah kekasih dari Kise malah menitipkan Kise pada Kuroko dan mereka berdua pergi entah kemana. Kuroko tak bisa menolak pemintaan Onesan Kise jadi dia hanya mengiyakan dan berakhir di depan pintu kamar Kise. Ragu Kuroko mengetuk terlebih dahulu pintu di depannya.

Tok Tok

Tak ada jawaban, mungkin Kise sedang tidur. Mungkin dia akan ke dapur dulu menyiapkan makanan untuk Kise atau tak usah. Dirinya kan tak pandai memasak. Ya tak usah saja. Kuroko membuka pintu di hadapannya dan masuk tak lupa munutup kembali pintunya.

Bisa Kuroko lihat di atas ranjang di sudut kamar, Kise berbaring dengan pakaian acak-acakan, wajah yang memerah karena demam dan juga bibir yang terbuka. Penampilan yang uke kan? Jika seme tulen yang melihatnya mungkin mereka akan menyerang Kise langsung. Tapi tenag ini yang melihat Kuroko Tetsuya kok dia tak mungkin menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya kan?

Kuroko berdiri di samping Kise yang tengah tidur tak nyaman, keringat terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Kuroko menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Kise, menempelkan tangannya yang dingin di dahi Kise.

"Jika seperti ini Kise-kun memang cocok menjadi uke, tapi aku merasa bersalah membuat Kise-kun menjadi uke-ku.." Menarik tangannya, tapi sebuah tangan lain yang hangat mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Rupanya Kise sudah bangun.

"Tidak Kurokocchi.. Aku senang melakukannya.. Jujur walau ini sedikit aneh dirasakan tapi ada saat Kurokocchi benar-benar terlihat jadi seorang seme." Kise mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menarik Kuroko hingga duduk disampingnya.

Kuroko memandang Kise, mencoba mencari kebohongan. Siapa tahu Kise berbohong hanya untuk membuatnya senang kan? Tapi memang tak ada kebohongan di mata sewarna madu Kise.

"Kise-kun-"

"Kurokocchi-"

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan tapi kedua bibir mereka sudah bertemu kembali, kali ini saling mengecap rasa masing-masing. Suhu tubuh Kise yang panas dan suhu tubuh Kuroko yang dingin membuat mereka merapatkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Emmhhh..." Kuroko melenguh saat Kise menghisap bibirnya, memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga hangat milik Kuroko. Kuroko yang terhanyut dengan ciuman Kise mengalungkan tangannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling melilit lidah, bertarung siapa yang menjadi pemenang.

Setelah lima menit berciuman, Kuroko mendorong Kise untuk melepas ciumannya. "hah..hah.." Kuroko mengambil nafas, Kise sudah berpindah keleher Kuroko, mengecupnya pelan sebelum menghisapnya kuat menciptakan tanda kemerah-merahan. "Nnghhh.." Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Kuroko, membuat Kise yang mendengarnya bersemangat membuat tanda yang banyak di leher Kuroko. Melupakan rasa sakitnya Kise melepas kancing kemeja yang di pakai Kuroko, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat.

"Nnghh.. akh_" Kuroko mendesah saat Kise menyelusuri perutnya dan menggoda pusarnya. Sebelum naik lagi dan memagut bibirnya lagi. Kuroko merasakan ini aneh, ini ganjil. Dia memang menikmatinya tapi ini benar-benar ganjil.

Kise melepas pagutannya, memandang mata biru yang selalu dia kagumi sejak smp dulu. Saat ini Kise berada di atas Kuroko yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kurokocchi.. Jadilah milikku.." Kise mengecup dahi Kuroko.

Deg

Jantung Kuroko berdetak kencang. Ya kan ini salah. Posisinya salah, bukan dirinya yang harus di bawah. Dia ini seme, dia yang berkuasa atas Kise Ryouta. Berada di atasnya bukan di bawahnya.

Kuroko yang tersadar dengan kesalahannya langsung mendorong Kise membuatnya terjatuh dari atas ranjang. Mudah melakukannya karena Kise sedang sakit menang.

"Ini salah Kise-kun..!" Kuroko berdiri merapihkan pakaiannya dan beranjak pergi, sebelum sampai pada pintu Kuroko berbalik. "Kurasa aku sudah tak bisa menjadi seme-mu lagi Kise-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Tanpa nada yang berarti Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Kise yang hanya diam merutuki kebodohannya.

.

Kuroko keluar rumah Kise, bahkan dia juga mengabaikan pertanyaan teman se-team basket Kise yang berkunjung. Membuat mereka bingung.

Para senpai Kise membuka pintu kamar kise dan merasakan aura mendung yang menguar. Di pojokan sana seorang Kise Ryouta tengah menangisi putusnya dia dari Kuroko. Baru pacaran sehari udah putus. Kasian sekali kau nak...

.

.

 **Kise Ryouta Failed**

 **End**

 **Aduh apaan ini, lemonnya aku tunda karena gak feel kalo ma Kise.**

 **Untuk target selanjutnya di tentukan dari permintaan terbanyak tapi aku sarankan jangan ajukan Akashi karena aku belum nge feel juga.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, mungkin sedikit meninggalkan jejak akan membuatku semangat melanjutkannya lagi**

 **Di tunggu Review nya**


End file.
